Default Weapon
The is a secret weapon and base for all weapons, which appears in every Call of Duty game based on Infinity Ward's Quake 3 engine branch. It can only be obtained via console commands or save-game hacking. Characteristics In Call of Duty 2, the left hand is replaced by a strange gray mosaic-like horse and when viewed from third person, it shows a horse with no back end being attached to the player. It resembles odd "finger pistols" with a pink cowbell with text "OWN3D" in Call of Duty: World at War or a small blue box in Call of Duty 4 around the left hand's wrist. The fingers are bent in a strange way. The weapons have no iron sights, instead zooming the player's view and making the cross-hairs disappear. Using a knife melee attack shows the hands twitch slightly as a knife appears through the back of the left hand. Both hands momentarily disappear from the screen. However, the knife does still work. The weapon has infinite ammo, low power, and is semi-automatic, but fully-automatic in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. The weapon was most likely created for testing purposes and not deleted. It is also possible that it was created for NPCs with no weapon, for example Sgt. Reznov in "Vendetta". In Call of Duty 4, it can kill an enemy with two shots on Veteran difficulty and has a ten round magazine but only reloads five rounds at a time, meaning that the player needs to reload twice, like the Lee-Enfield which is reloaded using two five-round strips. It ejects rifle shells. The pickup icon is that of a squished AK-47 in Call of Duty 4, but is a stretched AK-47 in Call of Duty: Black Ops. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, nothing is attached to the arm, but the arm itself is twisted. If the Default Weapon is seen in online Multiplayer, the person using it should be immediately reported for hacking or using a J-Tag device. Since this weapon can only be achieved through console commands. Which is only acessable on the PC, or hacking. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, when looking at a player with the default weapon, it appears to be two gray cones pointing away from the player. The killfeed for it is a squished AK-47. Obtaining Default Weapon #When playing Single Player (or multiplayer on a server with cheats enabled), open the console with "~" #Type "devmap mapname" without quotes, replacing "mapname" with the map's file name. (Works with any level but needs "devmap" at the beginning) #The map will load. When it finishes loading, the level will be in "Developer Mode" which will allow the player to activate cheating console commands like "god", "noclip", "ufo" etc. #Open the console with "~" again. Type "give all" without quotes. Optionally type "god" (no quotes) to experiment with this weapon without fear of death. #When the player regains control of the character after closing the console with "~" again, scroll through the weapons list to find every weapon there. #A player seen using the default weapon online in a ranked match should be reported, because this is a surefire way to tell if a person is a modder/hacker. #In Modern Warfare 3, there are no Console Commands, but Default Weapon still can be used via modding Gallery Default weapon CoD2.png|The Default Weapon in Call of Duty 2. Default Weapon WaW.png|The Default Weapon as it appears in Call of Duty: World at War. Default Weapon Iron Sights WaW.png|Aiming down the "sights". Default weapon pickup CoD4.png|The pickup icon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. File:Default weapon CoD4.png|The "Default Weapon" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Default_Weapon_CoD4_MW.jpg|Default Weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the level "One Shot, One Kill". Default_Weapon_CoD4.jpg|Default Weapon Aimed-Down Sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the level "One Shot, One Kill". Default Weapon MW2.png|Default Weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Akimbo Default Weapon MW2.png|Akimbo Default Weapon in Modern Warfare 2. MW_Pickup_AK47.png|Pick up icon of the Default Weapon in Modern Warfare 2. Default Weapon BO.jpg|The Default Weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Default weapon pickup BO.PNG|Default Weapon Pickup icon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Default_Weapon_MW3.png|Default Weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Video A video demonstrating the Default Weapon on Call of Duty 4 center A video demonstrating the Default Weapon on Semper Fi ru:Оружие по умолчанию Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Weapons‎ Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons